It is known that the communication device is ubiquitous in the modern world to enable interactions and access to work, family, play, and emergency scenarios. Typically, the communication devices audibly announce a call to the user carrying the mobile communication device. Thus, the communication device must be constantly available and functioning to optimize its intent. Consequently, carrying, protecting, and charging mobile communication devices is vital for maintaining the mobile communication device in an operational state. The communication devices include cell phones, and other personal electronic devices such as tablets, MP3 Players, laptops, and personal data assistants PDAs.
In many instances, to maintain the use of a cell phone, the user must periodically charge the cellular battery in the communication device. This is typically performed through the use of an AC charger, wherein one end plugs into an AC wall socket and wherein the other end, separated by a length of wire, plugs into a socket in the communication device. As such, in addition to their communication device, communication device users typically travel with a separate AC charger. Because of the nature of having an additional device to keep up with, many communication device users lose and break the cell phone chargers, which results in the expense of purchasing additional chargers.
It is known that there is a risk of accidental dropping and damage of the communication device. Conventional methods for protecting communication devices include encasing the entire communication device in a hard protective shell case. Hard protective shell cases typically are made of a thermoplastic resin which is molded to house the handheld communication device. Hard shell cases provide excellent protection. However, because of their rigidity, hard shell cases are brittle and subject to shattering when dropped.
Conversely, soft protective shell cases are typically formed from polymeric material, fabric or leather, and are configured to house the mobile communication device. Soft protective shell cases provide marginal exterior protection but are soft to the touch. However, soft protective shell cases are prone to tearing and deformation.
It is recognized that, additional types of protective cases for the communication device are made of plastic, metal, leather or transparent acrylic. While conventional cases provide protection, they suffer from certain inherent shortcomings. The plastic and leather protective cases are too soft to protect the mobile device from impact. The metal and the acrylic protective cases are made of rigid material which can scratch the surface of the mobile device and are difficult to assemble to, or remove from, the mobile device.
Other proposals have involved phone cases that charged a phone or absorbed forceful impacts on the communication device or casing from drops and the like. The problem with these phone cases is that they do not provide dual charging means and a shock absorption means that enable the communication device to float in the x, y, and z axes of the casing, while still maintaining stability therein.
Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for phone cases meet some of the needs of the market, a shock absorbing phone case with hidden compartment for retaining a battery and an electrically insulated casing for receiving, aligning, and absorbing impacts imparted on a communication device is still desired.